To be Unfaithful
by Siognee
Summary: Harry needs to turn his back on what he believes in to save the people and the world that he loves, if only he had thought of the consequences.
1. A final goodbye

A/N: Hey, well I decided I needed a new story so here it is. I've included some rumours here, but I don't know if that is how it will actually happen in the next books, anyway I own zilch, it all belongs to Ms. J K Rowling who I admire very much. Though I might own the plot. The title will make sense later on in the story. To Peter Jackson, who has showed me the doors to opening up my imagination.  
  
To be Unfaithful  
  
  
  
Weeding the garden is normally dull work, especially when the sun is burning on your back and your clothes are just countless layers on you. But Harry was actually enjoying this. It was the last day of August, and tomorrow he would be leaving to Hogwarts for his 7th year, remembering that when he finished this year he wasn't an underage wizard anymore, therefore he could do whatever he liked, so no more of staying at the Dursley's. No more staying at the Dursley's, it sounded weird, yet every time he said it he got just a little bit more excited.  
  
He finished by adding the extra weeds to the already 1metre high pile, and went inside to wash up for his so called 'dinner'. Dudley was already waiting at the dinner table. Over all his years his love of food had never changed, though he was just a little bit trimmer, and these-days he could almost walk up the hill and back. Almost.  
  
As soon as he showed his face in the door, Harry was summoned to finish cooking dinner, which consisted of mashed potato, rice, sausages, salad and 4 pieces of steak. Don't be fooled, not everyone got a piece of steak. Uncle Vernon ate 2, so Harry of course wasn't getting any. He was lucky enough to get rice, which he never would of got when he was younger. This summer holidays everyone was just that little bit nicer to each other because Harry would be leaving, never-to-be-seen again.  
  
Harry served up the food and then went to sit at the table. He was almost there, when he forgot to pull the chair out for Uncle Vernon. 2 weeks ago Uncle Vernon had fallen out of his 'company car' and fractured his ankle, making him temporarily useless, well with his legs anyway.  
  
There was never much talk at the dinner table. Only Uncle Vernon complaining about his legs, the rubbery steak, that he was going to have to cancel his trip to go and see Marge (hehe) the usual. Harry bolted his rice down so he could go to his room and pack his things. He hadn't had anytime to do this, and the older he got, the more things he collected to take there, making it take longer and longer to pack up. After Harry washed his plate (and the rest that wasn't in use) he ran up the stairs, taking two at a time.  
  
His room hadn't changed much either. He still had the calendar counting down the days till September 1st, and Hedwig in her cage in the corner. He still kept all his magic stuff under the loose floorboard under his bed, and he still had Dudley's broken junk and old toys filing the room. The only difference was that Harry had some self-defence and dark arts books on the desk. That's right, he was studying willingly. He was trying out to be an Auror or an Unspeakable (at the ministry) when he left Hogwarts. Ron was also trying out for this, though he was leaning a bit more towards the Unspeakable job because it was at the Ministry. Hermione wanted to be some sort of scientist person, but with finding out new spells with wands and stuff. Too complicated in his opinion.  
  
Harry missed them sooooo much. Hermione had sent him an occasional owl from Wales (her Father had died in their 5th year (at the hand's of Voldermort), and Hermione was staying with her Mum and her new boyfriend (her mum's new boyfriend not Hermione's). Errol had died just last year, so Ron had to share Pig with the rest of the family in the holidays, so he didn't have much time to send him to Harry either. So in other words Harry was lonely. Bored out of his brains, the only thing he could ever think about was Voldermort. Voldermort had redeemed himself fully, and now had hundreds of death-eaters, he was so powerful that if he couldn't be stopped in the next 2 years, the whole wizarding world would be in total darkness. People were already converting to the Muggle world. Seamus had transferred last year, and he sent occasional letters to the others, though only once a year so as not to be found. Dumbledore was working non-stop in trying to fight him, when the Order of he Phoenix had failed, he had to make other plans. At the moment he had gathered the Professors and some Students from Hogwarts in a team to fight him. Harry and Ron were in this team. Hermione asked to be, but she was more of a thinker than a fighter, so her role was to try and think of a way to destroy him, if she was needed.  
  
Harry was starting to get a bit depressed so he decided to pack up and go to bed. It only took 15 minutes until he was asleep, and that night was dreamless.  
  
He woke in the morning by the sound of Hedwig tapping on the window; back form her nighttime flight. He let her in and then got changed, ready to go. He pulled down his calendar from the bed, and in the process his finger brushed over the date September 1st, a jolt ran through his finger, like electricity and then his scar stared to burn, and he dropped to the ground, screaming in pain. His head felt like it was tearing, and it was on fire all at once. After a few intense seconds, the pain dropped, and he was left lying on the floor. He had had a couple of these lately, though Dumbledore said it was only dew to Voldermort coming back. He stared at himself in the mirror, tracing over his scar with his forefinger. The only difference there was was that it seemed redder and more obvious, maybe even a little wider. Harry had learnt to accept himself and his scar, and just get on with life.  
  
At the moment Uncle Vernon started rapping on the door.  
  
"Get up, or you and your aunt will be late, she's going now so if your not coming she'll leave with out you."  
  
Harry opened the door and dragged his stuff down the stairs. When at the bottom, everyone was just standing there, not knowing what to do. Should they bother saying goodbye? Or should they just ignore it?  
  
Harry decided that he might-as-well say something, other wise they wouldn't go anywhere.  
  
"Uh. bye. might see you one day." Ok, so that was a total lye, but it sounded good.  
  
"Bye. Harry, thanks for. stuff" Uncle Vernon  
  
"Yeah, umm. bye" then Dudley whispered, "I won't forget you blowing up old Marge."  
  
With that Harry and Aunt Petunia walked out the door. On his way out, he placed an envelope on the table, addressed to the 'Dursley's'; it was just a little thankyou. He then followed his aunt out of the house, and into the car.  
  
A/N: Well I hoped that you like the first part. I know you, and you don't want to review, but please do, I will review your story's. 


	2. Deadly holes

To be Unfaithful  
  
The Car trip to Kings Cross was uneventful, though Harry did spy some people in dark cloaks. Nowadays they could be seen almost everywhere, like McDonalds, every town you'd see at least one or two. They reached the Platform in silence, and with a quick goodbye, Harry leant casually into the barrier.  
  
On the other side the Hogwarts express stood gleaming in view. Harry was about to start searching for Hermione and Ron, when he realized a chunk missing from the back of the train. A small crowd stood around, and Harry gently pushed past people to get a better look. On closer inspection, he could see a hole, which undoubtedly had been done by magic. It was almost a perfect circle, bar a few small flakes of metal along the edges, and had a glittering green look about it. Professor Dumbledore and Flittwick were tapping it lightly with their wands, muttering forms of Latin.  
  
"What could've happened here?" he said to himself.  
  
"Death-eaters tried to sneak into the back of the train. They were hoping to spring out and attack on the journey."  
  
Harry looked at the speaker, and to his surprise realized it as his dad's old friend Professor Remus Lupin.  
  
"Professor! What are you doing here!" he asked in shock, glad to see him once more.  
  
"Couldn't find anyone to be the new Defence against the Dark arts teacher. Went almost as far as asking Durmstrang's Karakoff!"  
  
"I'm glad they didn't, it's lovely to see you."  
  
"You too, sorry to be rude, but I have to go help with this mess, if we expect to get to Hogwarts in time."  
  
With that he pushed through the crowd to the front and joined Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry dragged his trunk to a sitting bench a few metres away, and decided to find the others later. As he sat unconsciously stroking Hedwig, he noticed Neville looking very tired and exasperated.  
  
"Hey Harry, mind if I sit there?"  
  
"Course not, what's up?" He sighed and looked around rather frantically.  
  
"Lost Trevor, he got scared when he saw Crookshanks."  
  
"Ah, doesn't everyone."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
They heard a loud whistle, and realized the train was up and running. They ran as quickly as they could to the train carrying their stuff, and found a nice empty compartment near the front. A few minutes later Hermione and Ron joined them, and they started chatting once more.  
  
"Heard about You-know-who lately Harry? He killed 24 muggles and 17 wizards yesterday. It's been like that everyday, I'd hate to think of what will happen soon if they don't get him."  
  
"I know, my scar's been on and off all Summer."  
  
"That can't be good Harry, are you going to see Madam. Pomphery?" Trust Hermione to suggest that, thought Harry.  
  
"Yeah I'm going to whe -"  
  
At that moment a swarm of people ran through the train screaming. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville all stood up with their wands ready, but before they even got a chance to decided what to do, they were swept up with the crowd of people towards the very front of the train.  
  
Harry had never been in their before, but it was a magically enlarged room, and it was about the size of a 2 garages. As the flock moved in, people began to squish up to allow the most space for everyone to fit in. Eventually the people stopped, and Hagrid and Professor McGonnagal went to the back of the room.  
  
"Stay here until we tell you to come out. For your protection I will lock the doors, don't panic!"  
  
The 2 ran out and put a spell on the doors. People looked around terrified, and one or two 2nd years were crying.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked Hannah Abbot, a curly haired Hufflepuff.  
  
"Three death-eaters appeared at the back of the train and started cursing everyone. They got Professor Flittwick!"  
  
At the mention of the Professor, Hermione paled. Whisperings could be heard everywhere, as the students prayed that everyone would be all right.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the train started moving again, and everyone was let out of the compartment. On the way out, grave looks were on the teachers' faces and they feared the worst.  
  
Could the Professor really be dead? 


	3. Dealing with thoughts

To be Unfaithful  
  
The rest of the trip was slow, everyone sitting in silence thinking to themselves. Sure, they would miss the Professor, but the thing that really shocked them was that that could have been them. Though he knew it was only coincidence that it was the Professor who died. they were probably after Dumbledore or Harry himself. Harry pondered about this for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts, he didn't even realize when they arrived.  
  
Hogwarts still stood proud and tall, it's splendour forgotten at the present time. Trudging along, the young witches and wizards slowly made their way to the Castle. Once inside, they saw no merry lights, no warmth of a fire, not even the slightest cackle of Peeves. It was quiet. They were alone.  
  
They made their way to the Great Hall, and once inside they found their seats, and the sorting begun.  
  
Student after student was called, being sorted into their respective houses. Foreign names such as Sealy vin Diouf and Wíll Peâna occasionally caught their attention, though other than that it was fairly boring.  
  
As Harry watched Morgan Schwarz (a German 6th year) get sorted, he noticed Professor Dumbledore looking at him. They made eye contact for a minute, until Harry heard a voice inside his head.  
  
"Meet me in my office."  
  
"Which office?" he replied.  
  
"At the stone gargoyle."  
  
Rather bewildered, Harry left his seat and began walking down the corridor. 


End file.
